When The Cherry Blossoms Fall
by EmiCyanSayMii
Summary: Kiku gets the suprise of a lifetime...One Shot. I was bored c: WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH, AND DEM FEELS Human Names used!AU


**So umm...I honestly don't know why I'm writing this. I thought of this like 2 months ago (from my imagination because during the time in my mind Italy was rescued from the 2ps and then Japan and China got in an argument and Japan ran away(yup dats my imagination)). All of a sudden in my imagination today the G8 find a video that showed what happened after Japan ran away. All is explained in the story.  
To be honest I wept inside because that was an old beautiful genius memory. I guess that's why I decided to write it.**

Warning:CHARACTER DEATH, Dem feels, and bunch of other shit.  
Pairings: MAIN:Giripan (Greece x Japan), Slight Gerita, and other pairings. Human names are used.  
Tips: Play #/playlist?list=PL94316E79A00F4536 while reading this.  
Please do note that this is a one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia it belongs to Hima-kun. But if I did own hetalia then the world will never be the same.

The barren hallways filled the house with a cold loneliness. It usually wasn't like this, it would have laughter or conversations here and there. But there hasn't ever been a laugh ever since...

Ever since Kiku ran away. He had an argument with his big brother, Wang Yao, and couldn't take the stress anymore. So he resulted in running away and once again spent his days in cold isolation.

Summer turned to fall, and fall turned to winter. It was a really cold one for everyone. They missed Kiku and wanted to share a happy Christmas for once with him. But he refused, and spent the whole day thinking he had made a mistake for not going.

That night, while everyone partied for Christmas, Kiku was curled up in a ball on the sidewalk, sobbing for everyone. He desperately called for them, thinking they couldn't forgive him and wouldn't come for him. He cried, a warm feeling taking his conscious from the world. Before he passed out, he heard Feliciano and other voices call out to him. He felt their hugs of warmth and heard cries of apologizes. He felt loved before black consumed his sight.

Now he laid in a warm bed in his old room, looking dead. After he passed out that night, he's been stuck with a disease he's had since childhood. It went away when he was younger but for some reason, it came back.

And it wasn't going away again.

Everyone was bummed and saddened by this, but decided to make the last days of Kiku's life better. They read stories to him, played jokes with him, did whatever they can to make him happy.

He was happy, but the happiness and hope in him faded away. He ended up losing his voice, only saying sounds such as,"Ah" or "Oh" or a small giggle. He also couldn't move as much anymore and had to spend most days in bed. His walking ceased to shuffling and then to collapsing when standing up. Though he wasn't happy on the inside, he tried to show it on the outside.

His time was limited, he knew that himself. It was only a matter of time before Kiku Honda would disappear. Leaving everyone in despair and sadness. He'd leave with regret, knowing it was too late to fix his mistakes.

Kiku closed his eyes. He was thinking too much of the past. But if he thought of the future, he wouldn't admit it, but he became scared. How cruel fate is. How it can take away happiness just like taking candy from a kid. Fate...is what controlled his future. And everyone could tell it was not going to be a pretty happy ending.

A quiet knock was heard at the door. Kiku turned his head to the side and his eyes widened slightly. Standing at the door, was one of his best friend, the only person who could understand him better than anyone, his lover, Heracules Karpusi.

Heracules smiled softly at Kiku and slowly walked towards him. Kiku wished he could just jump up and give him a huge hug, telling him how much he loved him or how bored he was. But sadly, he was pinned to the bed.

Heracules stopped at the side of Kiku's bed and caressed his head. Kiku smiled at this, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

"Hey Kiku. We got somewhere to go right now." Kiku raised an eyebrow at this, his eyes showing a glint of curiosity and confusion. Heracules only giggled and without warning, lifted Kiku out of bed.

Kiku's eyes widened and a small yelp was heard from him. He looked at his lover, who only smiled back at him. "Don't worry, it's a really special place. For the both of us." he said in a soothing tone, which put Kiku in a more curious state.

He was carried out of his room and down the hall to the outside backyard. Many people had a small backyard with a fence, but his had the whole world outside; a huge field and in the far distance, an unknown forest that no one thought of searching through before.

He was actually carried in the forest. When the two entered, Kiku looked up with a confused look on his face. But Heracules reassured him and they both continued down the forest trail.

The greenery of the forest seemed to fade away and turn brighter and pinker. Suddenly they stopped in front of a huge case of stone stairs. At the very top was a bright light. Heracules nodded with determination and the two began to climb up the stairs. It surprisingly didn't take long but at the top took both of their breaths away.

At the top of the steps, there was a forest of bright pink Sakura trees. In the middle was a beautiful fountain with a few bags that seemed to be expecting them. Heracules walked them over to the fountain and setting Kiku down on the sitting edge.

Kiku had no problem sitting up and looked around. Everything was so breathtaking and beautiful. This was where he wanted to go when he was little. Yet he never thought it would come true. Many questions filled his head of how Heracules knew of this place but only a relaxing sigh came from his mouth. Heracules laughed at his and reached into one of the bags, pulling out a moffle(mochi waffle). Kiku's eyes widened more with excitement and surprise.

"Im sure you already know, but it's a moffle. Eat as much as you want because there's plenty." Heracules informed and put the moffle to Kiku's mouth. Kiku eagerly accepted and took a huge bite out of it, eating it happily. Heracules smiled and took a bite as well, staring at the pink petals falling. He turned to Kiku and held the moffle again, who kept eating happy huge bites.

The sky slowly turned from blue to an orange, redish-pink color. The couple stared at the far distance, still staring at the trees and the sky. The wind blew and the cherry blossoms flew up in the sky.

Heracules stared at the sky, and then at Kiku, who was taking a small nap on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his arm. He chuckled lightly, wishing to stay like this forever. And soon, it would be forever.

A jingle of bells was heard in the distance. Heracules eyes widened and he sat up, understanding that it was time. He slowly shook his lover awake."Kiku...Kiku. It's time to wake up." he softly said.

Kiku moaned and his eyes fluttered open. He blinked to see that he was still in his perfect little heaven. "Come on Kiku. It's time." Heracules said, helping Kiku stand up. Kiku's face read shock and surprise that he could stand. He shakily took his first time in a long time steps and giggled happily. Heracules smiled with joy, knowing for now he could walk fine. He took his arm and the two walked behind the fountain.

Kiku became extremely confused; where were they heading now? He didn't want to leave this perfect paradise. A small whimper was heard from him and Heracules turned around, caressing his head with understanding."Don't worry, we're going somewhere better." he said. Kiku looked at him confused. Somewhere better?

"Oh yes before in forget," Heracules reached into the other bag, which he took with them. He took out a see through white cloth, then unfolded it. Kiku stared in shock; it was a veil. The kinds the bride wears at weddings. It flowed beautifully in the wind while the bag flew away; the veil was put on his head.

"Au?",Kiku questioned, putting his hand on his head so the veil wouldn't fly away. Heracules smiled," You'll see why. Don't let it fly away." He took Kiku's arm and they continued walking towards another light.

They walked into the light, but what was on the other side made Kiku's heart expand twice.

Standing in front of him, we're his friends and family. All the nations were standing, staring happily and tearingly at the two. Most of the nations were in rows. The ones that mattered the most to Kiku; Feliciano, Ludwig, Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Yao, and Ivan; were at the very top and front. They stared at them with so much happiness, it brought tears to Kiku's eyes.

A few tears fell, Kiku attempting to wipe them away, but they kept falling. Heracules looked at him and wiped them away himself. Kiku looked at him and for a moment, he could read in his eyes what he was asking,"Did you do this..just for me?!" And he answered with a nod,"We all did.."

Kiku looked at him and then everyone, tears of joy and thanks streaming down and a smile of happiness. It lightened everyones heart.

Heracules took a step forward, Kiku looked at him nervous, but took a step with him. Together, they walked down the aisle. Everyone looked on proud, many were crying. They felt like they just achieved a goal of making someone happy. It was an amazing feeling.

The two made it to the top and turned to each other, smiling with joy. Gilbert walked up to the front of them and started," Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Heracules Karpusi and Kiku Honda. We will not accept objections or whatsoever. And if you plan to object, get your ass out of here now." Gilbert warned.

Everyone giggled at this but looked around to see if someone would truly walk out. Gilbert looked around,"No one? Alright then~" He turned to Heracules," Do you, Heracules Karpusi, promise to take care of Kiku Honda through sickness and health, through good and bad, and love him forever as long as you two shall live?"

Heracules looked at Kiku,"I do."

Gilbert turned to Kiku,"And do you, Kiku Honda, promise to take care of Heracules Karpusi through sickness and health, through good and bad, and love him forever as long as you two shall live?"

Kiku knew he couldn't speak but looked at Heracules in the eye and nodded,"Auu~"

Everyone giggled and 'aww'ed. Prussia chuckled and announced," Alright you may now kiss your bride."

The two leaned forward, the world forgotten around them. They shared a passionate kiss and everyone applauded loudly and whistled. They two pulled away and looked at everyone.

Most of the girls cried, well, mostly everyone cried. Even the people who rarely showed emotions smiled and wiped a few tears away. Yao was sobbing the hardest and Kiku gave him a forgiving and loving hug. He accepted the hug, crying with happiness that his brother forgave him and is growing up, despite his sickness.

Everyone gave everyone a hug until Heracules picked up Kiku bridal style and ran out into the field. Everyone whistled and laughed, running after them. Then they collapsed in the grass, laughing and smiling.

Happiness only seemed to last a moment.

The sky had turned from orange to midnight black and blue. The moon and the stars shined their brightest. The wind still mildly blew, the cherry blossom petals passing them and then circling in the air.

No one has gone home yet. Everyone was having fun. It was a perfect little heaven. Lying under the night sky, while being trapped in a cruel world.

Most of them have fallen asleep. Feliciano and Ludwig laid next to each other, curled up and smiling in their sleep. Alfred sat up while Arthur laid in his lap. Ivan and Yao were in the same position while Francis and Matthew slept next to each other. Lovino and Antonio slept soundly cuddled together, and Prussia ran around with Hungary happily chasing him. Everyone else was either sleeping closely with their lovers or sitting up and staring at the sky.

Kiku and Heracules were sitting up, Kiku's head on his husbands shoulder. He was almost dozing off, but Heracules kept him awake.

"Come on Kiku, why don't we walk around for a while since you can walk again?" Heracules offered and helped Kiku up. He stood up and stared at the top of the hill.

Suddenly he felt himself fall.

He heard Heracules yell his name and everyone urgent and getting up. He felt himself falling down fast and violently down the hill. And for whatever reason, he couldn't stop it.

At the very bottom, he stopped rolling and stared face up at the night sky. The world looked so blurry, and he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried. He felt the tears rolling down his face. His pain was slowly fading away, he couldn't feel anything.

Heracules and the others ran down to his unmoving body. They gathered around him; he heard their voices of desperation and fear. He also felt a few drops of water fall on him. Was it raining? No, it was everyone crying. He saw Heracules face, which was streaming down with hot tears and falling on him.

Kiku desperately wanted to get up and speak. Tell them that he was fine. But he couldn't. He could only just lie there and look dead."A-Au...",he managed to say. Everyone looked at him in shock.

More tears ran Kiku's face,"A-Au..." he said again. Heracules grabbed his brides hand,"Kiku...I-it's ok..s-shh, don't speak. We're going to get you to safety..."

Kiku's eyes turned darker, no source of life in them. Heracules tears fell and he cried in despair."Kiku...please.P-please god n-no...PLEASE!" he yelled. No one could do anything at this point but just stand there and cry. Their happiness fading away.

How cruel fate is.

Kiku managed a smile and stared at his husband and then at everyone. That look on their faces, it made him cry more.'I'm sorry everyone...I love you Heracules...',he thought before he closed his eyes to sleep and never wake up.

Heracules looked up and his eyes widened. Kiku's eyes were closed. And for some reason, it showed everlasting peace with tears and a soft but fading smile.

"No... !KIKU!"he screamed at the unforgiving heavens. Yao screamed and reached for his little brother. Feliciano sobbed his hardest into Ludwig's chest who as well was took over everyone and they cried with sadness and anger.

The wind blew their sounds of mourning, along with the fallen cherry blossom leaves which disappeared into the dawn of the morning.

**Oh my god...wow...I've been working on this for 4 hours. I hope you guys enjoyed this and let out a few tears. If you want a sequel or a story based off of what's happening in my imagination, let me know by requesting!~**

**Also holy shit I WROTE 3,000+ WORDS! HOLY CRAP THAT'S THE MOST IVE EVER TYPED ON AN IPOD AND NOW ASDFJKL RAWR1! AND ITS 8 FREAKIN PAGES LONG! DAFUK?!  
It was a really bad idea playing dramatic music while writing this. I was on the verge of crying since Japan is my all time favorite character in all of hetalia. I'm so damn cruel. And I was feeling SO akward when I was writing the kiss scene. I'm not good with the kissing or smut scenes, I'm better at picturing them. God...it was just embarrassing / BUT SO CUTE 3**

To updates:  
I'm currently putting all my fanfictions on HOLD. I'm still on hiatus and probably wont be back till November. The place i will be most active is my DA Account, where more info on my current situation is.  
If your wondering what I am going to do with my fanfictions, NO IM NOT THROWING THEM AWAY THEY ARE JUST ON HOLD!I will probably update them once in a while, but meh will see.  
A new fanfiction/doujinshi I am setting my mind to and currenly working on is:

Dolce  
APH fanfiction/Doujin by NipaMiiEmi

Rated: T and slight M for usage of drugs, violence, sexual scenes and etc.

Summary:  
The 'students' at the W Academy live their lives freely while an unknown disease spreads among them as nations. Italy(Feliciano Vargas) is infected by the disease and keeps it secret. A short life to live for the poor nation but he learns many things before he dies. Especially something called 'trust' and 'love'.

Fanfiction summary:  
"Life is short",humans say. And sadly it's true for nations as well. Italy(Feliciano Vargas) only has a year to live and correct his wrongs before he dies from the disease he has. But he learns many things especially something called 'trust' and 'love'.  
HumannamesAU,GaukenAU,and 2PAU.

Please do note that:I dont claim Hetalia for myself. I only claim my plot and art. This is fanmade doujin meant for GerIta and other ON AND NEVER GONNA LEAVE YOU IS CANCELLED. OTHER FANFICTIONS BY ME ARE CANCELLED FOR NOW.

Pairings:  
Gerita  
USUK  
GiriPan  
FrCan  
RoChu  
SpaMano  
PruHun  
and other extra pairings like DenNor~

Dimension 8

Hetalia belongs to Hima-kun. I only claim plot and art drawn by me.

Eyupp...that's what I am working on. Chapter 1 is currently being worked on but each chapter ofthe fanfiction will be released after I finish the entire chapter of the doujinshi.

So yeah I am still working in One Step Closer CH4 but that is on hold...sorry guys :c

K baii~Emi


End file.
